


They Tell Our Story

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Banner-Odinson Children, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Song: Found Tonight, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: "And when our children tell our story, they'll tell the story of tonight"Heimdall Banner-Odinson and his twin sister Rebecca tell the story of the night their parents died





	They Tell Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to found tonight and was overcome with emotion, I immediately had to write this  
> The italics are the past the normal text is the present

_There was a commotion in the living room. "Babe, did you hear that," Bruce asked his husband._

_"Yeah, I did, I'll go investigate, you go check on the twins" Thor replied, already starting to get out of bed._

_Bruce went into the twins' bedroom, putting a finger to his lips as he saw his son looking at him with wide and confused eyes. If he had known just how much time he had left with them, there was so much more he would've done._

                "Kids, you're Aunt Becky, and I are going to tell you the story of your grandparents" Heimdall stated. "Thor and Bruce Banner-Odinson are two of the bravest men who have ever lived, and I'm proud to say that I'm their son. Before he met dad, pops thought no one would ever love him. When he got emotional, he turned into our third dad, Hulk, and because of that people were afraid of him. He thought that all people would think about was Hulk and forget about the man who turned into him."

 

_Thor was surprised to see someone bold enough to break into the home of two superheroes._

 "Dad changed all that" He continued.

 

_"Call the team," was all the text said, and Bruce knew it must be bad._

 "When they were together Pops and Dad felt freer than they ever had a part" Rebecca added.

 

_Although Thor had told him to stay with the twins, Bruce had to go out there and help his husband. He knew that the team would be arriving as a backup soon anyway._

 "Of course, Aunt Nat and Uncle Tony helped too," Said Heimdall "They took care of us after –"

 

_Despite their best efforts Thor and Hulk were overpowered, they fought long and hard, more than anything trying to protect their kids._

 "- Our parents died protecting us."

_Thor's body was found at the house, but no one knows exactly what happened to Hulk_

 "Not necessarily Heim, we never found out what happened to pops," Rebecca said.

 

  "It was kinda rough for us after that" Heimdall said, ignoring his sister "We had a support system, but it wasn't our parents, it wasn't the same."

 

 "Despite that, we grew up loved, we still had a family," Rebecca added, ever the optimist

 

_What the Banner-Odinsons didn't know was that their story, not just of their lives, but also of their deaths would be told for years afterward._

 

"Knowing who you're grandparents were, who your family is, is important, it's part of what makes you, you," Heimdall said, finishing his sad story.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what they tell you tomorrow they'll be more of us  
> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
